


¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERES VAMPIRO?

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), True Blood
Genre: max - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene un secreto, que pronto ha ser descubierto por Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Estaban lejos de Hawaii, tenía que hacer una entrevista a Eric, un vikingo de más de 1000 años n sobre las recientes muertes producidas por vampiros en Hawaii.  
Kono, muy amablemente le dijo a Pam que no estaba interesada, y enseñando las placas entraron. Eric esta sentado en una especie de trono, rodeado de colmilleras y colmilleros, y su atención se fijo en Danny.  
_ Sangre fresca- la mirada fija en Danny y Danny no le gustó esa mirada- Eres nuevo por aquí- Eric ignoraba a Steve y Kono.  
_ Soy el detective Williams, ellos son mis compañeros- El vampiro le interrumpió.  
_Ellos no me importan- Steve se acercó a Danny, y lo alejó del Vampiro- No veo ninguna marca, y no huele a ti.  
Tanto Kono y Danny no entendieron a que se refería el vampiro, y se miraron, Eric dio un gran empujon a Steve, para alejarlo de del rubio más pequeño, a pocos centímetros el vikingo quiso hipnotizar a Danny pero no podía, así le iba a morder por las malas, pero recibió un gran golpe bajo de parte de Danny, puñetazo al estómago, y de parte de Kono una patada en la cara.  
Cuando el dueño quiso atacar a al policía y a su compañera , Steve se lo impidió, y pelearon, fue tanta la emoción que hizo sacar los colmillos.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Desde cuándo eres un vampiro? - dijeron a la vez Danny y Kono, haciendo que Steve se distrajera y fuera golpeado fuertemente por Eric. Danny y Kono sacaron sus pistolas, pero fueron rodeados por varios vampiros, Steve se incorporaba.  
_Soy el Sheriff de esta zona, si me da la gana puedo reclamarles como mios- Saco su colmillos, steve hizo lo propio- Pam se puede quedar con la chica, yo me quedó con el rubio.  
_¡Jamás!- Steve volvió a pelear con Eric- ella es mi amiga y él es mio.  
_No huelen a ti, soy el Sheriff de la ciudad y deberás obedecerme- Kono y danny seguían rodeados por vampiros y lo malo que también por humanos, no podían disparar.  
De repente apareció un chico sobre los 18 o tal vez sobre los 20, se deshizo de los que rodeaban a Kono y Danny. el joven vestida de blanco de forma sencilla.  
_Tú serás el sheriff de esta ciudad, pero yo soy vuestro creador- Tanto el vikingo y el seal dejaron de pelear, y se se arrodillaron, o hicieron una reverencia. El muchacho le había quitado las armas a Danny y Kono, y veían absortos esa escena, su jefe y el vampiro esperando una orden.- Te dije que no te metieras problemas, y Tú, Steve, hace tiempo que no te veo, me alegra que aún estés vivo- Godric miro a Danny, y supo que Steve seguía vivo por Danny, pues trataba alejarlo de los problemas. - De pie.  
_ Dice que Danno Williams- Steve Gruño al oír como Eric utilizaba el apodo de Danny- le pertenece.  
_ Dejar decir tonterías, yo no pertenezco a nadie- iba a seguir protestando pero Godric, le miro a los ojos, algo en su mirada le hizo callar.  
_ Claro que tú le perteneces, desde el momento que te tomó como compañero- Danny había sacado las fuerza sufientes hablar.  
_ Vosotros los vampiros creeis que humanos somos vuestra comida y que pueden hacer lo quieran con nosotros- Danny movía las manos de forma rápida- No somos objetos no somos de vuestra propiedad- Godric había cogido ambas manos de Danny, Steve dejo su posición y se coloco al lado de Godric, Sacó sus colmillos.  
_ Sueltale- Amenazo- Aunque seas mi creador, no te dejaré que le toques.  
_Ves, lo que te querías decir, Steve te pertenece, como tú le perteneces a él- Soltó a Danny.  
_ ¿Cuándo convertiste a Steve?- se atrevió preguntar Kono- ¿en ningún momento nos dimos cuenta de que fuera un vampiro, bebe cerveza, hasta come pizza.  
_ Vengan a la oficina de Eric- Steve, Danny, Kono siguieron Eric y a Godric.


	3. Chapter 3

En la oficina de Eric, preparados a escuchar como se convirtió en  
vampiro su jefe.

_ Fue meses antes de que asesinarán a mi padre- trataba de no mirar a  
Danny- Fui capturado en una misión, pero dificilmente logre escapar  
y Godric me encontró malherido.

Danny miró a Godric, pero desvió la mirada pues sabía que un vampiro  
tenía la capacidad de hipnotizar a los humanos.

_Le di dos opciones, lo dejaba morir o viviría eternamente- Esta vez  
fue Godric que miraba a Danny, el rubio estaba sentado junto a Kono,  
ambos se daban la mano.- Así que le convertí, le enseñe a vivir  
como vampiro, pero algo paso.  
_Un día no pude ocultarme y escapar del sol, pero en vez matarme el sol,  
me provoco una gran insolación al estar tantas horas expuestos a él-  
Kono recordó que el jefe siempre evitaba las horas que el sol daba  
más fuerte, se exponía poco al sol- No soy como los demás  
vampiros, mis ojos no llorán sangre al amanecer, puedo caminar bajo  
el sol.

_¿Por qué eres diferente a los demás?- Danny habló- Eres un vampiro, y  
la luz del sol te tiene que afectar.

_Sé que muy pocos vampiros pueden caminar bajo el sol- godric se adelanto  
a responder al detective- Puede que sea por la zona en la que se  
convirtió, La luna o cualquier cosa, pero sin lugar a dudas sus  
futuros descendientes serán como él.- Godric miró a Danny y Kono,  
pues sabía que el comandante se le había pasado por la cabeza  
convertir a su equipo sobre todo a Danny.  
_he visto comer a Steve, y beber cerveza- dijo Kono, rompiendo su  
silencio.- ¿También puede comer como un humano?

_No, Kono- fue Steve quién habló.- Lo que me habéis visto beber no era  
cerveza, mi cuerpo no tolera la comida solida.

_ ¿Y cómo diablos te hemos visto comer?- dijo Danny con un Tono  
enfadado- ¡Nos has hechizado?!. - realmente no era una pregunta.  
_Sí, pero sólo en esos detalles, ¡Os juro que no os obligue hacer  
nada contra vuestra voluntad!

_¡Oh sí, tenemos que creerte por que tú lo dices!- Danny se levanta y  
Kono también- No te creo, nos has engañado desde el primer momento  
que nos conocimos.  
_Dinos que no eres el vampiro que ha provocado tantas muertes en  
Hawaii- dijo Kono por fin.

_No he matado a nadie- Es lo que no quería que pasará que su equipo  
se volviera en su contra por ese maldito vampiro que andaba matando a  
personas inocentes.

_No te creemos- dijo con Rabia Danny- Cuando lleguemos a Hawaii pediré  
el traslado a comisaría, y hasta entonces no quiero volverte a ver.  
Con esas palabras Danny salió de la oficina, y Kono detrás, ella quería  
decir unas palabras de consuelo, pero no quería dejar solo a su  
compañero rubio.

_El rubio ya entrará en razón- dijo el vampiro rubio- Lo que me  
extraña que intente hechizarlo pero no pude. ¿cómo pudiste  
hacerle creer que eras humano?

_a todos los hechice, pero con Danny tuve que centrarme más- Steve  
trataba no salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

\- Ya recuperaras a tu gente- dijo Godric- Ellos tienen que asilar todo  
lo que ha pasado esta noche- Godric se acerco y puso su mano sobre el  
hombro de Steve- él volverá a tu lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny y Kono se cambiaron de motel, pues Danny no quería encontrase con Steve, y Kono, estaba cuidando de Danny para que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

 

 

Se quedaron en una de las casas de alquiler que tenía Sam Merlotte. Kono esperaba su momento para poder hablar con el rubio.

 

 

_Es nuestro amigo, y nos necesita- Dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio- Puede que sea un vampiro pero sigue siendo un vampiro.

 

 

_ ¿crees que odio a los vampiros?- preguntó, y se levantó- ¡Lo vampiros me importan un pimiento!- Danny trato de tranquilalizarse- ¡lo que no le perdono, fue su traición!

 

_Danny, seguro que quería contar su secreto desde hace mucho tiempo- Puso su mano en el hombro de Danny- Quiero que lo pienses.

 

 

_¡Me mintió!- y se levantó y empezó a caminar por la casa- ¡Dijo que era mi amigo, y que confiaba en nosotros- Movía las manos - ¡Nos hechizo!

 

_ Estoy segura que se arrepiente de eso- Se levantó y fue directa a abrazar a Danny, pero él la esquivo.

 

_ Me mintió, me hechizo- Se Llevó las manos a la cara, y trataba de no llorar. Kono se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- ¡Nos utilizo para divertirse, piensa que somo juguetes!

 

_No, Danny, él no es como los demás vampiros, su amistad siempre fue sincera- aun mantenía abrazado a Danny.

 

 

*****

 

A la noche siguiente, Kono y Danny no sabían nada de Steve, eso fue lo que quiso Danny desde un principio.

 

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa que se alojaban, Danny fue abrir la puerta y lo que vio no le gustó ni un pelo, era el vampiro Eric.

 

_ ¿Me dejas pasar?- preguntó Eric en la puerta, pensó que podría hechizar a Danny, pero recordó que el anterior hechizo no funciono con él.

 

 

_No, y conozco las reglas- En ese momento apareció Kono- No puedes pasar sin ninguna invitación. - Cerró la puerta delante de las narices de Eric.

 

 

_ Quiero que sepas que tanto Godric y Steve fueron capturados por una secta que adora al Sol, y que odia a los vampiros- Habló Eric, para que Danny y Kono les oyera a través de la puerta.

 

 

_No me importa lo que pase a ese mentiroso y además no necesita nuestra ayuda.- dijo Danny bajito- Saldrá adelante, siempre lo hace.

 

 

_ No, si piensa que quiere morir, que no se merece tu perdón- Eric confiaba que esas palabras haría entrar en razón a Danny.

 

 

Danny pidió consejos con la mirada a Kono y ella se lo dió.

 

 

_Ni no encuentra ningún motivo para vivir, el sol le afectará , la plata, la estaca, hasta que ambos mueran- Oyó por fin los pasos de Danny, oyó como abría la puerta.

 

 

_Pasa.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Si tratas de morderme, considerate vampiro muerto- dijo Danny enseñando una pistola que disparaba balas de madera, Kono lo imito.

 

_ No voy a matarlos, necesito vuestra ayuda, ya que no puedo salir bajo el sol sin que me deje un bonito y siniestro bronceado- Eric no mentía- Aunque me gustaría probar vuestra sangre- sonrió enseñando los dientes- Sobre todo tu sangre, Danno.

_ Se llama detective Williams- Kono apuntó al corazón pero no disparó- O Danny, y no vas a probar nuestra sangre, así dinos de una vez lo que esta pasando.

 

_ La hermandad del sol, ha secuestrado a vuestro jefe y a Godric y piensa exponerlos a la luz del luz para que los destruya.

 

_ Pero Steve no es como cualquier vampiro- Bajaron sus armas- a él no le afecta la luz del sol, así que no puede morir.- dijo Danny.

 

_ Pero si lo atan a Godric, ambos arderán- el vikingo miro a Danny y supo que ese momento que ese rubio pequeño y deseable, había perdonado a su amigo, y ante todo quería salvarlo. - Ambos morirán dentro de dos días,.

 

_ Necesitamos ayuda- Kono hablo, pues se había dado cuenta que sin la ayuda de Eric saldrían perjudicados- ¡voy a llamar a Chin, a Joe y a Max.

 

_ ¿a Max?- pero de pronto de la razón en que Kono quería la ayuda de Max, Max tenía conocimientos médicos, y además podría conseguir sangre humana, quizás haciendose pasar por un médico de Dallas.

 

_ No van alimentar a vuestro Eric ni a Godric, ni siquiera con la porquería esa sangre sintáctica – Ahora sí, que necesitaba a Max- La plata les debilitará y hará que no se curen rápidamente.

 

Kono había llamado a Chin, y le dijo que Steve estaba secuestrado, y que era un vampiro, Chin no estaba sorprendido, pues sospechaba algo. Chin se encargo de llamar a Joe, y Max.

_ Chin ha dicho que conoce alguien que tiene transporte, y en pocas horas estarán aquí- Tanto Danny y Kono estaban cansados, necesitaban descansar o tratar hacerlo. Tenían que recuperar fuerza para rescatarlos y no morir en el intento. Eric se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

Es imposible conciliar el sueño cuando tu mejor amigo le esta torturando en un lugar en este maldito pueblo lleno de malditos sureños que odian a los vampiros, pero Danny sabía que tenía que descansar pues de nada sirve que al tratar de rescatar a su compañero , Danny muriera en el intento por el simple hecho de de no descansar lo suficiente, por no planear al detalle el rescate.

 

*****

Las horas pasaban, y pasaban , Kono y Danny consiguieron los planos del edificio donde estaba la secta, investigaron todo sobre ellos. El reverendo de la secta se había trasladado a este pueblo, pues es al parecer en Dallas era investigado por Fraude Fiscal,. Así que se llenaba los bolsillos gracias a sus estúpidos seguidores, y mataba algún vampiro.

 

Tocaron la puerta, Danny y Kono sacaron sus armas, Kono se aproximo.

_ Kono, y Danny somos nosotros- Kono y danny guardaron sus armas, Kono abrió la puerta, y aparecieron Chin, Joe y Max-. Prima, el amigo de joe nos ayudo llegar hasta aquí, sin hacer preguntas.

Entraron sin ser invitados, y Danny se acordó en el momento en que Steve entró en su piso, entró sin ser invitado, pero quizás hizo un gesto que Steve malinterpreto a su manera, (como hace siempre), y se creyó invitado; recordó las veces que Steve había entrado la escena de un crimen, pero se dio cuenta que las placas también abren muchas puertas, y no necesitaba ninguna invitación formar,, la placa era su invitación.

 

_Joe, Sabías que Steve era un vampiro y no nos dijiste nada- hablo Danny, y todas las miradas se dirigían a Joe.

_ No sé lo que estas hablando- Danny se encaró contra Joe, Joe dio un paso atrás- No sé a que te refieres, hijo.

 

_No me llames hijo, sé que siempre supiste que Steve que era un vampiro- Danny se volvió encarar contra Joe- Tú, tenías que saberlo, pues lo conociste hace años, perfectamente te hubieras percatado de los cambios de Steve, quizás al no comer, ser más violento, o fuerte de lo normal, ¡ah, eso de curarse rápidamente!.

_ Danny, él tenía que decirte que era un vampiro, yo no podía sin su permiso- Danny se había alejado y fue a ponerse al lado de Kono- Me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie que era un vampiro.

 

Max fue a la mesa, y vi los planos, quería romper este mal momento, así que trato que sus compañeros le prestará atención.

_ ¿estos planos, quién lo trajo?- Danny se aproximo a Max, y miro los planos,.

_ Lo trajo una rubia chillona, trabaja para Eric- Kono y Danny hablaron a la vez, y recordaron que por la mañana una mujer toco la puerta, y entro sin ser invitada, y a ver a Danny y Kono armados, hizo que gritará, y sus gritos eran infernales.

_ ¿Quién es Eric?- preguntó Chin- ¿dónde son esos planos?.

_ Los planos son donde estan encerrados Steve y Godric- Todos sacaron su arma, incluso Max, y se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron donde estaba la voz- ¡Soy Eric, y mucho gusto conocer a tanta gente armada!- Eric estaba sentado en el sofá- Armas que facilmente, puedo quitarlos, y beber vuestra sangre- Eric enseño sus colmillos. Guardaron sus armas, pues Danny se lo había indicado con la mirada.

 

_ Señor vampiro- habló Max, colocándose bien la gafas- ¿los colmillos le duelen? ¿qué se siente al saber que tan sólo se bebe sangre?

_ Max, deja tu lado friki a un lado, cuando el vampiro tenga tiempo te responderá a todas tus preguntas- dijo Chin, -ahora toca estudiar los planos.


	7. Chapter 7

Se dividieron en varios grupos, alejaron a Max de Eric, pues no querían que Max acribillará a preguntas a Eric, ¿Cómo es la no vida de un vampiro?, ¿Los vampiros brillan, como los de Crepúsculos?, ¿si tenía un anillo que le hacía salir al sol?.   
Y la paciencia de Eric se agotará , así Max se fue con Kono, Joe.   
Eric fue con Chin y Danny, y todo el trayecto en el coche, habló del Zumo V, y lo afrodisíaco que es para ser humano, y que él daba al sexo duro que podía aguantar más de 6 horas. afrodisíaco  
_ ¡Cállate de una vez!- grito Danny, en el asiento del copiloto, Chin conducía, y Eric iba todo incómodo en el asiento detrás.- o te clavo una estaca en el corazón.  
_ ¡sólo dije que los vampiros tenemos mucho aguante con el sexo y nuestra sangre puede provocar fantasías, y ser afrodisíaca!.  
_ ¡ No me importa nada de eso, sólo quiero salvar a Steve, y tú deberías preocuparte por Godric!.   
_¡Lo hagó, y mataré a los humanos que lo tienen encerrados!.  
_ No matarás a nadie- dijo Chin- no te lo permitiremos, y no vas estar en el rescate.  
_ Se te olvida que la luz del sol te puede matar.- dijo Danny con una sonrisa en la cara.  
_ También puede matar a tu Steve, te recuerdo que serán quemados juntos- La sonrisa desapareció, y Danny se volvió a girar y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio al vampiro.  
*****   
Danny amenazó de lanzar a un hombre de la lancha motora, y que ese hombre fuera la comida de los cocodrilos que andaban por el lugar. Por un lado estaba Chin que quería impedir que lo hiciera, y por otro estaba Eric que quería beber la sangre del hombre.  
_ Será mejor que nos ayude a entrar sin llamar a la atención, o serás alimento, y no habrá ninguna jaula que te ayude.  
_¡Lo haré!.  
_ si, Danny es más racional que steve- dijo chin en una voz apenas audible, para Danny pero no para ERic,-Lo que ocurre que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Steve, y queremos que vuelva hacer así.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya llega la hora de la verdad, la hora de rescatar a Steve, de salvarlo, de llevarlo a casa, con los suyos, eso se dice Danny continuamente, que no puede abandonar a su mejor amigo, incluso sabiendo que es un vampiro. Steve es su mejor amigo, a pesar que le tenga que regañar como a un niño pequeño.

 

Eric, no puede participar en el plan aunque quiera, tiene que ocultarse del sol, y dormir. Eric lo sabe.

 

Todo esta preparados, Chin y Joe se han hecho pasar por creyentes, y están en la sala, pero no se pueden acercar a Steve y Godric, el sol se esta poniendo. Poco a poco Godric esta empezando arder, trata de quitarse las cadenas de plata pero no puede, Steve hace lo mismo pues esta atado a Godric.

 

Kono y Danny consigue dar con el reverendo y su mujer, y obligan a sus adeptos a escapar huyendo, pues los policías están armados hasta los dientes.

 

Kono esposa al matrimonio, mientras Danny corre donde esta Steve, ayuda a chin a Joe, a extinguir las llamas, por suerte, no fue mucho. Tapan a los vampiros, quitan las cadenas de plata y se lo llevan adentro.

 

Las heridas de Godric empieza a cicatrizar pero no las de Steve, Danny se sienta a su lado, y toma una decisión. Alza su muñeca, la acerca a Steve.

 

_ Bebe- Steve se aleja de la muñeca de Danny- Bebe, estás muy débil para poder curarte, y necesita sangre, y Max va a tardar un poco en llegar.

 

_ Podría matarte- balbucea Steve.

 

_ No, no lo harás- sonríe Danny- Ellos no te dejarán- Señala al equipo que han sacado unas estacas- Además eres fuerte, y tienes control sobre ti, mismo … ¡has aguantado todos mis discursos, mis regaños, y aun sigo vivo.

 

Danny y sus argumentos.

Steve no coge la muñeca, directamente se lanzá al cuello de Danny, perforá la piel con sus colmillos, saborea la sangre del rubio, y le encanta, le encanta oír la sangre corriendo por las venas de Danny, le encanta sentir al rubio tan cerca de él, escuchar su respiración, lamer su sangre, pero ya basta, tiene que parar y lo hace.

 

Llega Max en una ambulancia.

Es Steve quien ayuda a levantarse a Danny, que se siente un poco débil por la perdida de sangre, pero también por no dormir mucho en esos días.

El equipo entran en la ambulancia, Chin ocupa el lugar de Max, pues tiene que preparar las bolsas de sangre.

Salen pitando del lugar.

_ ¿ Que pasa con el reverendo y su mujer?.

 

_ Que Eric se ocupe de ellos.

 

Godric empezó a sentir pena por esos dos pobres diablos, pero luego la disipo, lo malo es que tenía que decir a Eric que Danny esta fuera del mercado, Steve ya puso su huella en él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el secreto de Steve ha sido revelado, y solo espera que la Danny lo entienda y lo perdone .

El equipo tomaron muchas precauciones en la ambulancia, no querían que Godríc echará arder.

 

Valiéndose que llevaba una ambulancia, pusieron las sirenas y conducía como loco, (Steve estaría orgulloso de Chin, y de la forma que conducía).

 

Llegaron a la discoteca de Eric, aparcaron la ambulancia y tuvieron que tapar a Godric con unas mantas, y corrieron a todo gas a la discoteca, tocaron la puerta, y les esperaba la rubia chillona, que es camarera del lugar. Está claro que ella los recibió con gritos, así que Kono toco que darle una bofetada para que dejará de gritar.

_ ¿Dónde podemos ocultares?

 

_En el sótano, Eric ya puesto dos ataúdes. - Dijo la camarera rubia chillona.- Pero también hay algunas habitaciones donde el resto pueda descansar.

****

Danny ordeno descansar a Steve en un ataúd, y Godric hacía lo mismo, había escogido el que estaba más cerca de Eric.

 

Como Kono y Danny eran los que más agotados estaban se quedaron a descansar, mientras el resto del equipo, limpiaban y devolvían la ambulancia, y más tarde se unieron a Danny y Kono.

*****

 

Por la noche en la oficina de Eric.

_¡Esta me la vas a pagar!- exclamo un enfurecido Danny.

 

_¡Ya te he pedido perdón por ocultarte que soy un vampiro!- exclamo el vampiro sexy de Steve.

 

_¡No es eso!- señalo a su cuello.

 

_ Pero dijiste que te mordiera.

 

_¡En la muñeca!- grito un exasperado Danny.

 

_ Pensé que no importará dónde te mordiera- Steve fingía una sonrisa inocente.

 

_ ¡En la muñeca, pues es más facil de ocultar con la manga de la camisa, una muñequera o cualquier cosa!- Danny estaba contento de que Steve estuviera vivo pero había momentos quería clavar una estaca en la cabeza hueca de su compañero.

 

La verdad que la mordedura se veía hermosa en el cuello de Danny, se dijo Godric, y también disfruta de la discusión entre la pareja.

 

_ ¿Siempre están así?- preguntó Eric a Kono.

_Desde que se conocieron, siempre, siempre- Kono sonrió, adoraba las peleas de su jefe y su mano derecha.

 

_¡Eres un animal!- dijo Danny- ¿cómo quieres que oculte estó?- señalo a la mordedura.

_ Podría volver a ponerte corbatas- exclamó un sonriente Chin.

_Las corbatas no pegan nada en Hawaii, al menos que trates de suicidarte- dijo Pam.

 

_¿Pero que tenéis contra las corbatas?- era una pregunta retorica. _ Aunque me la pusiera, la mordedura se vería, pues nuestro querido jefe lo ha puesto demasiado a la vista.

 

_ ¡tú me dijiste que te mordiera y lo hice!- sonrió Steve, pues fue deliberado que escogiera cuello, quería mandar un mensaje a los vampiros (sobre todo a Eric), no les iba a permitir acercarse a su mejor amigo (tenía la pequeña esperanza que se convirtiera algo más que amigos) , pues ya había sido tomado por él.

_¡Podrías ponerte bufandas ! Exclamo Kono.

_¡Bufandas!- gritó Danny- ¡Vivimos en Hawaii, donde el invierno no existe, y donde hace un horrible calor, quieres que me ponga una bufanda!- dijo Danny moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

_ ¿Siempre suele mover todo el cuerpo cuando habla?-Pregunto Eric, quedo con las ganas de morder el culo a Danny.

 

_ Sobre todo cuando regaña a Steve- contestó Joe, la verdad que el policía hacia buena pareja con su pupilo, y estaba feliz que todo se hubiera arreglado.

 

_ ¿Qué le voy a decir a Gabby cuándo me vea?- al instante Steve perdió su sonrisa y puso esa cara de aneurisma tan peculiar en él.

_¿A qué viene esa cara de aneurisma?

_ No tengo ninguna cara.

_La tienes

_No la tengo.

_Sí.

_Mira que te muerdo otra vez.

_ No lo harás.

_ Lo haré.

_ No lo harás porque ellos no te dejaran, pues soy el único capaz de aguantar tus locuras, soy el más paciente de todos.

_ Tiene razón, Boss- dijo Kono- Lo siento, no soportaríamos ni un día siendo compañeros tuyos.

_ El vuelo saldrá unas horas, pero antes me gustaría saber todo lo referente a los vampiros- dijo Max, que hace días quería preguntar pero nunca lo dejaban.

_ He escrito un libro para ti Max- dijo Eric, y le dio el libro. - Para que conste en Acta los vampiros no brillamos.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya en el aeropuerto se despidieron de Eric, Godric, Pam, se despidieron hasta de la rubia chillona, pero antes Godric le dio información sobre supuesto vampiro que asesino varias personas.  
_ Dime, Steve ¿todos los cuerpos eran de hombres jóvenes?  
_ Sí, Sobre los 30. ¿cómo lo sabes?.  
_¿Eran guapos?  
_ Pues sí.- Steve de dio cuenta que no le respondía a sus preguntas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.  
_¿Tenían familia?  
_Sí, ¿cómo sabe todo esto?  
_ ¿eran rubios?-Godric se dio cuenta que Steve no sabía nada.  
_¡Pues sí!.- gritó Steve.- ¿Fue un vampiro gay?  
_ No querido, fue una vampiresa bastante peligrosa, que se obsesiona con todo lo que no puede tener.  
_¿La conoces ?  
_No, pero he oído hablar de ella- Godric miró fijamente a Steve- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que va a por hombres treintañeros, con hijos?.  
_Eso ya lo sé.  
_ No lo sabes- dejo de mirar a Steve y su mirada se dirigió hacía Danny que estaba hablando con Kono. - ¿Esa descripción no te recuerda a nadie?.  
_¡Danno!- casi gritó, pero los demás no lo oyeron. -  
_ Steve, me temo que Danny puede ser la victima perfecta para esa vampira- Steve se horrorizó al pensar que podía perder a Danny a manos de una psicópata vampira.  
_¡Steve, vienes o te quedas?- Danny gritó- ¡hora de irnos a casa!.  
_ ¡Ya voy!- Se despidió de Godric.  
\--------  
Un mes después, el equipo volvió a la normalidad, Steve seguía haciendo de las suyas, volvía loco a Danny, y los primos aguantaban la risa para no reírse en sus discusiones matrimoniales. Pero no que no se dieron cuenta que Steve se había vuelto más posesivo con Danny, … bueno si que se dieron cuenta, el que no se dio cuenta fue Danny.  
_ Brah, deberías dar más espacio a Danny- dijo Kono-.  
_No sé de qué hablas- Steve cambió de tema.- ¿sabemos algo nuevo de la vampiresa?  
_No, ha aparecido más cuerpos.  
_¿Crees que no ha dejado?  
_ No, sólo puede que sea más cuidadosa, o se este vigilando a su próxima victima.  
_Mejor que siga así, pues como Danny esta con Grace, no podemos contar con su ayuda para perseguir a la vampira asesina...- miró a Kono que tenía cara rara- ¿Qué pasa?-  
_ Que Grace esta en Reino unido, y Danny fue con Chin a hablar con la encargada del Caso de FBI.  
_ ¿Por qué no me avisaron de los cambios de planes?- gritó Steve, no le gustaba nada, nada el no estar a con Danny.- Quiero ver los los expedientes del caso de esa mujer, y volver a ver los informes forenses de Max.  
_ Danny esta bien, no te preocupes.  
_ ¡Los quiero ver ya!- dejo Kono, y fue directo a su despacho.  
Kono se dio prisa y darle toda la información que necesitaba, comparó los expedientes de Lory Weston con los de Max y se dio cuenta que los primeros carecía completamente de alguna pista coherente y que omitían detalles, como que para poder matar a los hombres tenía que controlarles de alguna forma,. (Max halló una sustancia en la sangre de algunas victimas).  
_ ¿Kono podrías venir?- Kono salió de su despacho y fue directa al despacho de Steve.- me gustaría que me aclares una cosa.  
_ ¿el qué?  
_ ¿Por qué algunos fueron sometidos por algunas drogas y otros no?  
_ Quizás algunos no se les podía hipnotizar como le ocurrió Danny con Eric.  
_ Pero yo hipnotice a Danny.  
_ Te puedo asegurar que Eric utilizó todo su poder persuasión contra Danny y no funcionó.- Kono miró a la mesa y vio ambos informes. - Me parece que Lory Westón no le gusta escribir, ¡que ligeros son sus informes!  
_ Max ha dicho que los cadáveres aparecieron a la noche siguiente, quién adjudico estos casos al FBI.  
_ Nadie, Lory Weston se prestó voluntaria...- Steve advirtió que todas sus sospechas podrían estar en lo cierto.  
_¡localiza a Danny, y dame su dirección en un mensaje. ¡Esta en peligro.  
******  
Chin estaba en el suelo, desmayado en el suelo, la vampira estaba bebiendo de Danny, Steve saca sus colmillos, aleja la vampira de Danny, y sin darle tiempo para que Lory Weston reaccine, y pelee, le da un estacada, haciendo que ella explote por dentro.  
_¡Danno!- Danny se encuentra en el suelo, no se mueve, Chin se despierta, y trata de hablar.  
_ Boss, Westón le puso algo al café de Danny, a mi me golpeó cuando traté de ayudar...- Steve no le escuchaba, Chin fue el único testigo de cómo Steve se mordió la muñeca y la puso en la boca de Danny, vio como Steve se desespero al principio cuando Danny no reaccionaba, y luego la esperanza volvió en el rostro de su jefe al sentir que Danny estaba bebiendo, al principio lento, después avidez, Danny agarro con ambas manos la muñeca de Steve, el comandante le abrazaba.  
_ Danno, ya esta- el comandante le quita la muñeca, Danny trata de aguantar las ganas de volver beber- ¡Tranquilo, ya ha pasado!  
_¿jefe?- Danny se duerme, en los brazos del comandante mientras esté le acaricia la cabeza, chin siente que esta demás así que se va a llamar a Kono y le cuenta todo lo sucedido, así que no puede escuchar lo que su jefe le dice al dormido policía.  
_ ¿Danno, que iba hacer yo sin ti?- lo mece – Nunca vuelvas hacerme esto, no me dejes solo.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny poco a poco se despertó, y Steve le ayudo a ponerse de pie, aunque estaba recuperado aún podía sentir los efectos de la droga en su organismo y algo más que no podía explicar.  
_ ¿Qué ha pasado?- Miro alrededor- ¿Toda esta sangre?- se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y algo más.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA!.  
\- Pues que Lori Weston era nuestra asesina- hablo Chin ya que Steve no se atrevía decir ni media palabra- Puso algo en tu café y me dejo KO.  
_¿Por qué te dejo KO con un golpe y a mi me drogó?   
_ Chin no formaba parte su macabro juego, ella siempre elegía hombres rubios y con familia- habló Kono fue directa al hotel donde se hospedaba Lori Weston, la acompañaron Joe y Max.- Te drogó porque no pudo someterte.  
_Vale eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo porque toda la habitación esta cubierta de sangre y yo- se señalo- ¿Por qué Steve no dice un una palabra?.  
_ Pues Steve le clavó una estaca en el corazón a la vampiresa- Max sacó el libro que le había regalado Eric- Según parece, cuando le clavas la estaca en el corazón de un vampiro, él explota por dentro, hasta dejar todo cubierto de sangre y piel.  
_Y yo que pensaba que los vampiros ardían o se convertían en polvo con la serie Buffy- lanzó un suspiro- Steve aun no dice nada.  
_ Será que puede ser castigado por el Sheriff de Hawaii por matar otro vampiro.  
_Tendré que responder a mis actos- al fin hablo Steve.  
_Creo que tuve una alusinación en que Steve me daba su sangre- miro al equipo y todos desviaron la mirada- ¡Lo hiciste!.  
_Danno yo...- trataba de evitar la mirada de DAnny y evitar acercarse a él, pues la sangre de Lori cubría la ropa de Danny y era demasiado tentador. - Lo hice para salvarte la vida.  
_ ¡maldito animal, maldito ninja loco!- gritó se acercó a Steve, y le puso el dedo encima - ¡te mataré si descubro que me has convertido!.- El rostro de Comandante cambio, se puso demasiado serio, parecía que las palabras de Danny le hirieron en el alma, el policía se dio cuenta y quiso quitarle hierro a sus palabras- Steve, quiero asistir las fiestas de Grace en el colegio- quitó el dedo del pecho de Steve- que yo recuerde, se hacen de día, ¡Ergo no podría asistir si fuera un vampiro.   
_ Pero Godric que los descendientes de Steve podrían soportar la luz del sol- dijo Kono, Danny parecía meditar.  
_ Vale, no te mataría- dijo Danny a Steve- Dejaría hablarte.  
_ ¿Eso es malo o bueno?- dijo Joe de forma chistosa pero al ver la cara de su pupilo se dio cuenta que era malo.  
_ Según el libro, debe haber intercambio de sangre y dormir bajo tierra - Max le dio las gracias a Eric por el libro.  
_ ¡te has salvado!- Dannny sonrió a Steve- Puede que no, aún tendrás que soportar mis discursos.  
_ No lo haré, me castigaran por lo que hice.  
_ No lo harán- dijo el rubio con seriedad- Quiero que hipnotices a todos que nos hemos cruzado, mientras limpiamos todo y me ducho y me deshago de esta ropa. Más tarde crea una falsa llamada haciendo ver que Lori Weston ha huido.  
_ ¿Huido?- dijo Kono.  
_ Según los informes, Lory Weston se llevó trofeos de sus victimas, puede que Chin viera un trofeo y preguntará que era ...- Danny fue interrumpido por chin.  
_ Dado que sus expedientes eran muy escuetos y su gran nerviosismo al temor de verse descubierta, hizo que te drogará, (a mi me golpeo pues no le quedaba más droga).  
_ Esconderé su pasaporte y haré que parezca que Lory huyo- dijo Kono- Además Steve hará creer que se fue con lo puesto.   
_ ¡Chicos no podréis hacer esto, se descubre, iran por vosotros- dijo el comandante. - No quería que no equipo se metieran en problemas con los vampiros.  
_ Steve, eres como un hijo para mi- dijo Joe- y mi deber como padre es protegerte y lo hare encantado.   
_ Steve, haz todo lo que digo- Steve se alejaba de Danny otra vez- ¡ Sonríe!- el moreno le hizo caso.- Ahora vete. - Steve se fue, borró y cambió los recuerdos del los recepcionistas, botones y las camareras de piso, mientras los demás tomaron prestados los productos de limpieza que había fuera en un caro.   
Danny se ducho y se puso su ropa en una bolsa de basura. Menos mal que Kono es precavida, le había traído una muda de ropa.   
_ Danny, todo esta limpio, y ya nos deshicimos de los restos de Lori. -dijo Kono.  
_Bien.-dijo con una sonrisa Danny- Ahora hacer nuestro trabajo policial.  
********  
Danny estaba hablando con Steve, mientras Max había reunido a escondidas a los primos y a Joe.  
_ Creo que Danny va hacer la 3 guerra mundial al saber que... - max se calló- que ... va a tener sueños eróticos con Steve.  
_ Es verdad, que un humano bebe sangre de un vampiro, su vida queda ligada a él, sobre todo en los sueños.  
_ Y yo que pensaba que era malo que la pizza con piña del almuerzo sería la última comida de Danny como humano- dijo Joe.


	12. Chapter 12

Todo empezó con normalidad, Steve ya había vuelto a las andadas y lo estaba volviendo loco.

_¡Quiero conducir mi coche!- gritó Danny.

_No.

_¡Es mi coche!.

_Vuestro coche.

_ El hecho que tú lo conduzcas sin mi permiso, no te convierte propietario de mi Coche- Danny estaba muy enfadado. - ¡Vas a ir en el maletero si no dejas de conducir mi coche, maldito vampiro tonto!.

Steve salió de la carretera, sin hacer caso a los gritos del rubio, que lo estaba insultando a todo pulmón. Aparcó el coche en una zona no visible.

_ ¿Qué me vas a amenazar con tus colmillos?, No te tengo miedo- Steve sacó lo colmillos y Danny se quedó mirándolo, de pronto se sube encima del moreno y lo empieza a besar, éste le responde como mucho entusiasmo, destroza la camisa del rubio... (se escucha un ruido de fondo, es el móvil de Danny)

El sargento detective se despierta y da las gracias a quién interrumpió su frenético sueño erótico con su jefe.

Es la tercera vez que sueña con su jefe, que sueña de forma impropia. Ha tratado de evitar a su amigo desde ese momento pues no quiere que sepa de esos sueños.

*******

En el despacho de Max, esperando unos resultados, el poli ve el libro de Eric y sin que lo veo Max lo toma prestado. Esa noche lo lee, lee que el humano que bebe la sangre de un vampiro se vuelve más fuerte, sus sentidos se agudizan (es cierto, pues ahora ve mejor que nunca) y vuelve a leer sobre todo la parte que el vampiro y el humano están conectado sexualmente .

_¡Hijo de perra!

***   
Daniel entra a la oficina de Steve sin llamar, y le propina al moreno un buen puñetaz, que hace que se tambalee, los primos van a la oficina.

_ ¿Danny que pasa?- pregunta Kono.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendría fantasías sexuales contigo?- Danny se encara con su jefe.

_Danny, quise decírtelo ... yo.

_ ¡Hasta mis sueños tratas de controlar todo que concierne a mi vida!- grita un colérico rubio- ¡ Sólo tenía pensamientos y mis sueños, hasta eso te has adueñado!

_ ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Danno?- el comandante deja ver su tristeza reflejada en su voz y su mirada.- ¿dejarte morir?_ Dannny no contesta- ¿Ver como Grace pierde a su padre?- al rubio le tiembla los labios y no puede pronunciar palabra alguna- Grace no me perdonaría que no te salvará la vida, ni yo me lo perdonaría- El comandante mira fijamente el detective, tiene ganas de abrazarlo pero se aguanta las ganas.- Lo volvería hacer, una y otra vez, y no me importaría que me odiaras para siempre.

_Steve, yo...yo-Danny sabía que tenía que decir .

_Aunque no me odiaras para toda tu vida, lo volvería hacer- Kono y Chin mira la escena sin decir palabra- No puedo perder a mi mejor amigo- Steve empezó a llorar lágrimas de sangre, Danny se acercó y lo abrazó.

_¡Lo siento!- esta vez fue un abrazo sin palmaditas en la espalda, sino un abrazo en toda regla- ¡Steve, hiciste bien, sólo quería saber lo que había pasado, Babe, deja de llorar que me estas manchando la camisa con sangre.

_¡Lo siento!- Steve dejo de llorar, se separo que su Danno.

_ Dije que dejarás de llorar, no que dejarás de abrazarme-Danny notaba la ausencia del moreno- ¡Vuelve aquí!.- El moreno volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Chin y Kono no podían decir nada.

********

Ha pasado un mes desde que Danny tuviera su primer sueño con Steve, ya se había acostumbrado a esos sueños, pero por culpa de los sueños Gabby había roto su relación con él, hace una semana. Por lo visto Danny hablaba en sueños, no sólo hablaba sino jadeaba, gemía, el nombre de Steve, por un tiempo ella lo había comprendido, pero finalmente decidió romper con Danny, pues notaba que estaba demás en la vida de Danny y estaba interrumpiendo una relación.

Danny no le había contado a Steve que era la causa que Gabby le dejará, sino simplemente le comento que ella había ascendido en un gran puesto de trabajo y se había enamorado de su jefe.

_ Anoche tuve un sueño surrealista contigo.

_Querrás decir erótico.

_ Surrealista- Danny se calló y miró a Steve- Me dejabas conducir mi coche, no cometías ninguna locura, tratabas bien a los sospechosos, y sobre todo no te metías conmigo por llevar corbata.

_ Eso si que es Surrealismo puro y duro y no los cuadros de Dali.

_ Me sorprendes, amigo mio, pensé que esa cabeza hueca de vampiro sólo había cosas relacionadas con guerras y cosas de Seal- danny sonrió, y Steve lo hizo también.

*****

El equipo estaba buscando a Danny por todas partes, pero no lo encontraban, cuando estaban apunto de localizarlo, reciben un vidiomensaje.

_ Siento irme sin avisar, pero ha surgido problemas con la custodía de Grace, Rachel ha decidido llevarsela a Reino unido, - todos maldicieron a Grace- Así que he decidido ir a por ellas, a enfrentarme con Rachel y Stan- Steve odiaba a la ex de Danny con toda su alma, pues lo ha vuelto hacer, que Danny dejará todo para seguirla- Os voy a echar de menos, pero no ocupeís mi puesto, pues pienso volver a casa con mi hija- Su Danno pensaba volver. Claro que nadie iba a ocupar su puesto. - Ahora tengo que irme... ¡Hasta luego!.

*******

Steve había vuelto recibir un vidiomensaje.

_ Quiero que sepas, desde que sueño contigo ya no tengo pesadillas, ya no sueño que pierdo a mi Grace, quiero que sepas, que eres mi mejor amigo- Danny estaba muy guapo, con el pelo sin gomina y vestido con chaleco. - Estas en mi cabeza, quiero que sepas que si necesito tu ayuda te darías cuenta... Quiero que sepas que volveré a casa tan pronto sea posible, ¡quiero que sepas que te echo de menos!.

Steve había vuelto a poner el vidiomensaje, no se cansaba de verlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny tiene todo a su favor, pues Rachel no aviso asuntos sociales o las autoridades competentes que iba salir con la pequeña. Lo raro que ha conseguido abogados competentes que le han ayudado y lo más raro es que no han aceptado su dinero, y la única explicación que dieron es que una vez al año aceptan un caso gratis.

La verdad ha tenido suerte con los abogados, que no sólo se han ocupado del caso, sino del alojamiento en Londres, y sobre todo en Hawaii, (ellos han conseguido una pequeña casa a un buen precio conforme a su bolsillo).

Durante todo este tiempo ha echado de menos al equipo, pero sobre todo Steve( el muy cabrón se ha metido en su piel), pero por las noches, Steve lo acompaña en los sueños, casi todos de ellos son eróticos, pero otros sueños son una pareja que charla tranquilamente en la playa.

Los sueños eróticos ya no son ningún problema para él, cada noche espera a dormirse así desaparecer por unas horas sus problemas sobre la custodia, Steve los hace desaparecer con sus labios y sus caricias.

Steve con sólo decir "Danno", borra del mapa todas sus frustraciones, algunas veces Danny había deseado que fueran realidad, (nunca lo va a admitir).

Cada noche abre los brazos y se deja envolver por los sueños, por unas manos que recorren su cuerpo, por una boca que pronuncian su nombre.

Esa boca que lo hace pecar, esa boca que se adueña de su pene, lo engulle. Steve nunca cierra los ojos, es como si no quisiera perder detalle del rostro del rubio, como si verle llegar al orgasmo, le provocará al comandante el mejor de los orgasmos.

Hay que hablar dedos mágicos, que se introducir en su interior, causando un placer que jamás ha imaginado, ni siquiera con sus actrices favoritas.

*******   
El viaje ha sido largo, lo peor es que se durmió, pero lo bueno es que ya no habla en sueños, (no lo hace cuando no esta solo).

 

****

Danny sabe que sus amigos no les va a perdonar que no les avisará, simplemente no pudo, ya les avisaría mañana o pasado mañana.

Acompaña a la bruja de su ex, y al pelele de su marido a la casa, (quiere asegurarse que no se vuelve a llevar a Grace), le dan un gran abrazo a su hija.

llega al motel, esta tan cansado que se acuesta con la ropa puesta, y se olvida deshacer las malditas maletas.

No importa, nada de eso importa, sólo espera que el dulce Morfeo lo lleva hasta Steve.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny durmió hasta la 1 de la tarde, (y lo disfrutó), se despertó, ya descansado, sabe que necesita una ducha urgentemente, en la ducha piensa en Steve, se imagina que es la mano de Steve que lo masturba, y lo acaricia, pero el movíl interrumpe sus pensamientos. Danny cogió una toalla, y va directo al móvil, resulta ser uno de los abogados que le pregunta si ha llegado bien. DAnny agradece la preocupación.

Danny se viste a toda prisa, sale corriendo, se toma el desayuno un bar cercano, mira el reloj, decide que tiene que irse, paga la cuenta, toma un taxi que lleva de a la sede.

_ ¿No se supone que estáis almorzando?- dice, los primos deja lo que estaban haciendo en le mesa multimedia y corren abrazarlo.

_¡Danny!- Kono no para de darle besos- ¿Cuánto has vuelto?

_ Anoche.

_ Tendrías que haber llamado para que te fuéramos a buscar- dijo Chin.

_ Tendrías que haber llamado durante los dos meses que estuviste fuera- el abrazo se rompió, a causa de una voz familiar, todos se giraron.

_ Steve, a diferencia de ti, no desconecte el móvil- dice Danny- No te iba a morder si me hubieras llamado- Steve lanza una medio sonrisa por la broma de morder, y observa que el cuello de Danny necesita ser marcado con sus dientes. - A diferencia de ti, puse donde iba el el vidiomensaje, no deje una simple nota en el escritorio- El tono de voz se esta volviendo más alta, y esos indica que va haber bronca- Sobre toda una gran diferencia, siempre has sabido que no estaba en peligro.... 

_Danny.

_¡Que!- En ese momento Steve lo abraza fuertemente, (no tanto no quiere matarlo en un abrazo).

_¡Te hemos echado de menos! -Danny responde al abrazo- Incluso he echado de menos tus bronca.

_ Espero que durante mi ausencia te hayas portado bien.- los primos se miran y miran a la pareja, deciden que mejor Danny ignoré los pequeños detalles del mal comportamiento de su jefe para con los sospechosos.-

_ Me comportado muy bien- Rompe abrazo.

_ ¿Por qué será que no te creo? - Danny lo mira, y ve que su jefe esta estupendamente muy bien- a las 8 quedamos en el restaurante, ¡No faltéis!- Danny se aleja del grupo.

_ ¿dónde vas?- preguntan todos.

_Tengo que hacer unos recados- Sonríe- pero tendrías que invitar, los pocos dolores que tenía se me acabaron, sólo tengo libras esterlinas. 

_¡Tendrás cara!

_¡Hasta la noche! . - se va, Steve se pregunta si va a tomar un taxi, pero algo le hace mirar en sus bolsillos, Danny le ha robado las llaves del camaro.


	15. Chapter 15

La cena en el Hilton trascurrió con normalidad , entre risas y bromas. Los primos se dieron cuenta del firteo descarado de Mcdanno( así llaman a Steve y a Danny , media isla y también al otro lado del continente Godric , Pam, Eric los llama así). Ven como flirtean, se toquetean, ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta que el sentimiento es correspondido. 

Max no para de hablar del dichoso libro de Eric, sobre los comics, que le ha encantado la película de los vengadores, Joe piensa que le hubiera gustado tener un hijo como Max. 

_ Chicos, ha sido una velada perfecta, pero me tengo que ir- Danny se levanta y empieza despedirse de todos- Mañana tengo que preparar la mudanza.

_ ¿Pero no pagas la cuenta?- pregunta Max.

_Sólo tengo libras esterlinas- sonríe- Steve invicta hoy.

_ Creo que me he dejado la cartera.

_¡Hasta dentro de unos días!- y se va.

_Jefe, espero que no te molestes lo que te voy a decir- todos miraron a Kono- ¡Eres un idiota!.

_¡Kono!- Steve miró sorprendido a Kono - ¿Por qué dices eso?

_¡Chicos aún no se ha dado cuenta lo que ha pasado esta noche!- los chicos asiente- ¡Qué alguien se lo explique como si fuera un niño de 4 años!, pues yo estoy aguantando las ganas de clavarle una estaca en su cabeza.

_¡Tranquila, Kono!- dice Joe, para tranquilizar a Kono- Será mejor que Chin explique lo ha pasado, pues yo también quisiera golpear fuertemente a Steve, para que se enteré de una vez lo que pasa.

_ ¿Yo que hecho?- No entiende como la novata quiere clavarle una estaca y otro pegarle. - No he hecho nada.

_ ES eso, lo que has hecho, ¡Nada!- dice Max- Cuando deberías haber hecho algo, eres un vampiro tonto- dice Max y los demás asienten. 

_¡Que alguien me lo explique lo que esta pasando!- exclama Steve.

_¿Por qué no pediste a Danny que te llevará a casa?- pregunto Chin, y espero a que respondiera el tonto vampiro.

_ Por qué aun no estoy cansado- Chin volvió a preguntar.

_¿por qué no le dijiste a danny que se quedará unos minutos más?.

_ Porque tenía prisa-todos se llevaron la mano en la cabeza- ¿qué pasa?

_ ¡Es esto lo que tenías que haber hecho!- grita Kono.- Primero: pedir a Danny que te lleve a casa.

_ Dos: invitarle a entrar..-Joe iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido por Steve.

_¿Invitarle a entrar?, si no es un vampiro?- los ojos de Kono, se dirigieron a él con furia,

_Dos: invitarle a entrar, le hubieras ofrecido café, té, cerveza- dice Joe- Y no me digas que no tienes nada de eso, pues eso esta tan sólo una excusa para que entre a tu casa. 

_ Este es el paso más importante, tres: Besar a Danny-dice Max, haciendo que Steve escupe su True blood-¡pero eres tan tonto que no has hecho ninguna de esas cosas!.

_¡Todos sabemos que estas loco por Danny!- dice Chin- Y no me vengas con Milongas, que ninguno de esta mesa ha nacido ayer.

_ Danny no me corresponde.

_Además de tonto, eres ciego- dice Kono- ¡Si toda la noche no ha parado de mandarte señales!.

_¡Más claro no te lo podía haber puesto!- exclamó Joe- ¡sólo le faltaba que se hubiera desnudado delante de ti. 

_¡Utiliza la conexión esa, y busca a Danny- dice Max.

_¡Vete!- grita todos, Steve se va sin despedirse, a buscar a Danny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve al fin sido perdonado por Danny, pero sus amigos no le perdonan que haya perdido todas las oportunidades que le ha proporcionado Danny para que le quite la ropa y mucho más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí viene el PORNO MALO, se me da fatal.
> 
> Os debo una disculpa por adelantado por el porno malo.

Danny necesitaba una ducha urgentemente y todo por culpa del vampirito de su compañero, ¡esta noche esta tremendo, con esa camisa de vestir, y esos vaqueros negros ajustados!. En la ducha se imaginaba que le arrancaba esa camisa, y con sus manos acariciaba el magnifico torso de su amigo, quería verificar si los tatuajes que parecen en sus sueños son reales. Pero la cruda realidad que nunca podrá averiguarlo, pues Steve no hizo caso de las señales que enviaba, no hizo caso cuando cuando el rubio se iba, ni siquiera se ofreció acompañarlo al coche. El moreno tan sólo se quedo sentado con los demás.

El rubio en todo momento pensó que su amigo le correspondía, ¡que equivocado estaba!, pues el moreno le había rechazado, ¡maldito sea!, con el agua quería quitar la frustración que le provocaba ese ingrato ciego, pero un ruido hizo desaparecer todos sus pensamiento. Cerró el grifó, se coloco la toalla en la cintura, y buscó su arma. Decido salió del baño.

Había una lampara rota en el suelo, (tuvo cuidado de no pisar los cristales), también había un zapato bastante grande ¿un zapato?.

_¡Danno!- el policía se giró y vio a Steve en el umbral de la puerta, el cabezota de su compañero le faltaba un zapato, así que dedujo que ese animal abrió la puerta (sin romperla,e so si que es raro), pero a no ser invitado tiro su zapato para llamar su atención. - ¡Déjame entrar!

_ ¡Vaya, vaya, parece que Cenicienta ha perdido su zapato!- Danny guardo puso su arma en el la mesa, y se acerco a la puerta- ¡Ya lo entiendo, tu carruaje se ha convertido en calabaza y te ha dejado tirado!.

_¡Basta de bromas y déjame entrar, que tengo que hablar contigo!.

_Cenicienta, es mejor que te vayas, antes que te acuse de allanamiento de morada.- Cerró la puerta en las narices de Steve- Mañana me puedes dejar un mensaje.

_¡Danny, abre la puerta o la tirare abajo!- Steve empezó a dar gritos.

_ ¿que quieres?- Danny abrió la puerta, pero no invito , vio como el comandante se miraba de arriba y abajo, y se relamía los labios, si, las gotas se agua desfilaban por su cuerpo. Danny iba a jugar con juego con Steve- Ahora no me lo digas, me voy a poner algo más incomodo- Cogió su pistola, y dejó plantado a Steve en el umbral- Ahora vuelvo.

El ahora vuelvo, se ha convertido en 5 minutos, Danny llevaba puesto un albornoz, en la mano derecha se secaba el pelo.

_Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi - el pequño hombre se le acercó, ahora se secaba la gotas de agua del pecho, dejando entreabierto el albornoz por esa zona, poco a poco empezó a ceder, pero Danny tiró la toalla y volvió ajustarlo. El Nueva Jersey era un provocador nato, se acercaba a poco centímetros, se ponía de puntilla acercaba su boca a la del vampiro como para besarle, pero luego se alejaba, hacia que lo iba a tocar y se retiraba, dejando un frustrado vampiro.

_ Tengo que volver a ducharme, pues me interrumpiste- Se aleja de la puerta, camina hacía el baño, y antes de entrar se quita el albornoz, dejando ver su estupendo cuerpo, y como steve babea, deja la puerta del baño abierta, entra en la ducha, abre el grifo- ¿Steve, no vienes?

Steve se pregunta si es una invitación.

_ ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche afuera, o te vas duchar conmigo?- Danny se enjabonaba el cuerpo- ¡tú decides, pero si quieres llamo a Eric mañana para que venga hacerme visit... - danny se dió la vuelta y de pronto unos manos que no eran la suyas recorrían su cuerpo, una boca lo estaba besando, el beso se interrumpió- ¡Vaya, al fin has aceptado mi invitación!. _Puede que sea un estúpido animal, un hombre de las cavernas... me puedes interrumpir cuando quieras- El pequeño beso a Steve haciéndolo callar, y sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo que ansiaba tocar. 

Déjame verte,- dijo Danny rompiendo el beso y separándose de steve- Son los tatuajes que aparecen en mis sueños, (referiendose a los tatuajes que tenía el moreno cerca de sus pezones.

_ Los oculte con un hechizo y a veces con maquillaje, pero ahora estas conectado conmigo y puedes verlo- Danny lamió y beso ambos tatuajes, después los pezones, y con sus labios recorría el torso de su amigo, hasta la entrepierna, ni corto ni perezoso se llevó el pene a su boca, y le hizo una gran felación, llevando al éxtasis, pero antes que lo hiciera Steve lo levanto del suelo y lo beso, invadiendo su boca, con su lengua, pero no había ninguna resistencia, ¡la boca de Danny le daba la bienvenida!. Steve decidió que ya era hora que hiciera una excursión al cuerpo de su amigo, poco a poco, besaba el cuello, evitaba morder el cuello, no sin una invitación previa, besaba los hombros, los brazos, pero pensó que el torso habia más espacio que recorrer y donde perderse, hasta que llegó en la entrepierna , sí, Danny estaba completamente excitado, y su pene lo confirmaba, así Steve metió en su boca, pero nunca apartaba la mirada de Danny, no quería cerrar los ojos.

_Aun no, mi querido vampiro- Danny puso su mano en la barbilla de su compañero y lo levantó- Vamos a la cama.

*****

Danny besaba el tatuaje de la cadera del moreno, un gran tatuaje, pero pronto perdió interés, y quiso que su lengua se adentrara en el hermoso culo de su compañero, era música para su oídos los gemidos de steve, y como decía su nombre.

_Danny, Danny.

Cuando supo que novio ya estaba preparado, se coloco encima de él, y empezó embestir poco a poco, buscando un ritmo adecuado, hasta que Steve pedía más y más, y más hasta que hacerlo llevar al orgasmo. 

_Ahora me toca a mi- Con una agilidad extrema steve invirtió posiciones, mordió las nalgas del rubio, pero sin clavarle los dientes, desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo, pero ya era hora de lubricar el ano de su pareja, y lo hizo, primero con la lengua y luego con dos dedos, hasta que vio que ya estaba preparado para recibir su pene, para Danny fue al principio doloroso pero luego se convirtió en placer, autentico placer. Ambos jadeaban a la vez, gritaban el nombre del otro, hasta casi llegar ambos al orgasmo.

\- ¡ Muérdeme!- gritó Danny, y Steve lo hizo, mordió su lindo cuello, y bebió de la sabrosa sangre. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

****  
Se durmieron abrazados, fue Danny que se despertó primero.

_ Espero que la puerta este cerrada.

_ Sí, esta cerrada con cerrojo y he puesto el cartel NO MOLESTEN.

_Así que anoche te dio tiempo que hacer todo eso.

_¡Quiero otra ronda!- dijo al oído del rubio.

_Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que ver la casa que alquile- Steve le acariciaba.

_En cuando la casa, tengo que decirte que no existe- Danny le quita la mano y se levanta- Fue un fotomontaje.- El rubio camina de un lado para otro.

_¡Un fotomontaje, me has estafado! -

_ Le pedí a Godric que buscará unos abogados en Inglaterra, hablaba con ellos mediante videoconferencia, ellos me hablaron que querías una cosa en hawaii...

_¡Les dí dinero para pagar la fianza!.

_ No se ha tocado ni un centavo de ese dinero.

_¿¿Dónde voy a vivir ahora!?

Conmigo, siempre conmigo- Steve se levantó y besó a Danny, este no le rechazó- Vamos a la cama, y dime ¿quién es mejor amante?

_ No te comprendo.

_Si el Steve de tus sueños o yo.

_Lógico, que tengas celosos de ti mismo.

_ Si me lo dices, dejaré que vuelvas a beber mi sangre- El moreno llevó a Danny a la cama, y lo volvió a besar- ¿No contestas?

_Tú, cabrón, tú- Steve se mordió la muñeca y se la dio a Danny y este bebió.

****** 

Los chicos ayudaron a cargar con las pocas pertenecías de Danny, pues Danny se iba a mudar con Steve, Eran pocas pues hace tiempo que el resto de las cosas ya estaban en casa Steve.

Kono sonreía como una lunática, también Chin, Joe, y Max, y murmuraban entre ellos.

-¿qué pasa?- el rubio se dio cuenta que todos miraban a su cuello- ¡Steve otra vez me has dejado una mordida visible!

_¡Para que no se vea , puedo arreglarlo - Se acercó la más pequeño y le hizo un chupeton donde estaba el mordisco.

_ Danny ahora el mordisco ya no esta visible- dijo steve.

_¡Ahora tienes un chupeton!- Kono se rió.


End file.
